Dimensions
by zaneismyhusband
Summary: when Jay sends Zane into another dimension, Zane will have to find a way to get back, and to adapt to hiss new crush. No flames please! T 2 b safe
1. Chapter 1

"Alrighty Zane we are going to attach this helmet" Jay said while putting an old pan with wires, pliers and spark plugs from each side onto my head covering my blond hair and over my crystal blue eyes. I lightly pushed the helmet up so I may see. Jay quickly ran over to his computer and started to type in some coordinates into the helmet.

"May I ask what are we doing Jay?" I asked worryingly, the last three inventions didn't turn out as well as they electrocuted and fried me. He looked at me with his blue goggles over his eyes. His hair in every direction and a purple tint under his eyes, meaning that he had worked a while on this invention. I sighed knowing that if I said no, then I wouldn't get a free be on doing the dishes, and how bad could this turn out.

"I am going to send you to an alternative universe" he said confidently before grabbing a rope from the table and tightly wrapping it around my waist.

"How will I get back?" I asked, he quickly pulled out a small remote from his pocket and handed it to me.

"I will either pull you by this rope or you click the red button" Jay said before I put it in my front pocket. All of a sudden Kai and Cole walked into the room and stopped.

"Jay what are you doing to Zane this time?" Kai asked knowing this routine to many times.

"Remember the last experiment, you put Zane in a robotic seizure" Cole complained.

"Don't worry" I said before Jay bit his bottom lip and put his goggles back down on his face.

"Are you ready Zane-" Jay started.

"Wait take these" Kai said while passing me my golden shurikens. I smiled and thanked him before I saw Jay click the button while it started to send me to the next dimension, pixel by pixel.

* * *

I opened my eyes feeling like I just woke up when I fell a few from the ground hitting my head on the soft grass. I looked around to reveal that I was in the woods, but close to the city.

"Great" I sighed "another invention, failed" I said sadly before sitting up, what was I doing in the woods then? I looked down and saw the rope was gone, maybe it was a transporter? I shook my head thinking that they will explain it all when I get back on the ship. I sat up before I heard a light growl. I looked over and saw two baby polar bears tumbling on top of one another.

"What the heck" I muttered before they both looked over at me ears up and nose in the air before they both ran over to me in a happy trot before laying comfortingly in my lap. I quickly stood up making them fall on the ground.

"How did polar bears get in ninjago?" I asked to myself as they both moved closer to me, I quickly backed away from them before I realized, my shurkens weren't there. I looked around the place where I fell, nothing, before I looked at the two. Could they be, no, that was crazy. I still sighed before I reached down and picked up the two and held them out in front of me.

"I hope you two will not be trouble" I muttered before starting to walk to the city out of nowhere I heard three voices yelling from far away.

"NINJAGO!"

**Sorry if it was short but I want to try for the 50 story challenge, ALMOST THERE! and don't worry I will update more often I am just running a little behind pace in homework ANYWAYS**

**review**


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed while running across the city with two heavy baby polar bears and no idea where the flipping bounty is. I finally stopped to take a breath while putting the two trouble makers down. They sat next to me with their tongues hanging out the sides of their mouths.

"You two thirsty" I asked while rubbing the soft fur on top of one of their heads. They growled in union before turning the corner, I quickly stood up and ran after them before they turned another corner. I have you now I thought before turning the corner and feeling something solid push me to the ground. I shook my head and looked up to see a figure wearing a white ninja suit. They brought down her hood and reached down a hand.

"I am sorry, I did not see you passing the corner" she said, I grabbed her hand and let her pull me up. She had a nice skinny figure with waist length blond hair, crystal blue eyes, and... The same ninja suit. She smiled happily before handing me one of the polar bears.

"I think this creature belongs to you" I grabbed the bear before holding him in one arm.

"I am Zane Julian" I said cautiously, finding something similar about this girl.

"Julian?" she said quietly while staring into my eyes "Are you joking? I would not suggest joking with me, I do not even understand Jaya's jokes" Jaya sounds familiar yet I can not put my finger on it

"No I cannot, I would need to flip my humor switch on" I said about ready to open my control pad before she gasped.

"Your a robot to!" she said squealing before opening her pad. It was identical to mine.

"This may sound crazy but I am from a different dimension" I said to her she looked at me with confusion

"No it is not crazy, my vision told me that you would come" she said before looking up at the bounty that was directly above us.

"Come on Jaya can have a portal ready to go" She said before the bounty landed in a nearby field where we walked over to the ship. Four other exited the ship while walking up to us.

"Zara where did you go" one of the girls asked.

"I found him Jaya" she said as she pushed me in front of the girls. The girl version of Jay, she had two ponytails that she tied with two blue ribbons that held her ginger hair that fell to the sides. She had a simaler ninja suit to Jay except that it was tighter.

"This is the guy" the girl with the black hair asked. She must be Cole's double, She had stomach length black hair with one side over her left eye.

"AWWW look at the polar bears!" Kai's girl version yelled while running up to the two previous shurikens, she had long brown hair with spikes pointing to the back. She picked up one of them and started to cuddle with it. I looked behind them and saw Nya's double walking up to them. He had brown ruffled hair with a dark purple sweatshirt on and some baggy jeans.

"What's going on? Who is he?" he asked while pointing at me.

"That's Zane, Zara's version of a boy from a different dimension" Kathleen yelled to Nick.

"So I am a girl in your dimension" he asked

"Yes, I think I have a picture" I said as I reached into my pocket and pulled out a picture of us all together. Sensei was sitting in the middle criss crossed face palming himself white in the background Cole was putting me in a headlock while giving me a noggie making us laugh. Jay was kissing Nya on the cheek while Kai was red with rage. Lloyd was in the front posing with a red lollypop in his mouth while he flashed a peace sign. I chuckled before passing the picture to Nate who took it willingly and putting it close to his face.

"WAIT!" he shouted a few seconds after looking at the picture. "WHY IS ME AND JAYA KISSING?!" he yelled. Jaya made a throwing up sound before blushing and turning to the side.

"Jay and Nya are boyfriend and girlfriend" I told him.

"Well Zane, it's nice to have another guy on the ship do you have somewhere to stay for the night?" he asked while rubbing his head awkwardly. I looked at the sky night, well what harm would it be if I stayed the night.

"I guess not" I said before they started to lead me to the bounty. I boarded the familiar ship before I saw Sensei Wu's double coming out. She had long hair that reached to the floor and the same round hat.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"My apologies Sensei Wa (I know it's stupid but I was lost)" Zara said before bowing. "This is Zane Julian" she looked at Zara then at me again.

"I didn't know you had a twin" he said I only chuckled before Nate grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the 'Game room'.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He quickly threw a white controller at me making me catch it.

"The girls never want to play video games" he said as he clicked the start button to the game. I truly felt bad for him, he was the only... Guy. So that's what Nya feels, she has no one to talk about, girl things, painting nails, or going to the mall. Maybe I could help her

* * *

"I actually think that I should be going, my brothers are going to worry about me if I don't get home soon" I said he nodded before I pulled out the remote. Before I pushed the red button I stopped.

"Wait, Jay asked me to get pictures" I said recalling Jay's word. I opened a pad in my arm before they all shrugged and got together making similar poses before the button went off and I saved it to my hard drive. I looked back at the genderbends before smiling and clicking the red button.

**So I need some dimensions Zane could travel through. It could be in a video game, a movie, Another version of them I don't care. **


End file.
